User blog:Carol of the bells/Crossover story --- Grey vs Zen
So, Ice Flower Princess has given me permission to write a crossover story between Zen and her oc, Grey. And....yeah. Here it is. I did my best, so please don't hurt me!!! ....I don't know why, but I get super nervous when I use someone else's OC. Even if I have permission... Alright, here it is: --- Zen, Mifune, and Lancia made their way through the market place, picket out Lancia supplies. Normally, Mifune would rather take a blade to the gut than to go shopping, but Lancia insisted that she needed someone strong to carry her things. Hence the various sacks that were stacked high in his arms. "This is humiliating..." He grunted. "Think of it as..." Lancia tapped her chin thoughtfully, "....character building." "Perhaps you need help, Mifune...?" Zen offered. The dark unit rejected her offer with another grunt. They continued to several different stalls, buying various items. As they neared the center of town, Mifun's shoulder knocked into someone else, causing him to drop a sack. He stopped, turning to the stranger. "...Hey..." The stranger turned to Mifune. He had silver hair and red eyes, and a rather calm expression. "What is it?" He asked lightly. Mifune narrowed his eyes at the man. "...You bumped into me. Apologize," He demanded. The stranger glanced down at the sack that had been dropped. He kneeled down, picked it up, and placed it atop Mifune's pile. He gave it a light pat. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. You are the one who bumped into me." The samurai scoweled. "Are you calling me a liar?" "Just calling it as it it," The man replied. "Mifune," Zen approached them, glancing between the stranger and her unit, "What is the problem?" "Your friend here bumped into me, but he doesn't seem to want to admit it," The man explained. Mifune said nothing, refusing to defend himself to Zen. "Ah..." Zen bowed apologetically. "Apologies--Mifune is my unit. He can be...strong-willed." Said unit muttered something under his breath. "I am called Zen," The summoner introduced herself, standing. "I hope you have not been offended by Mifune's actions." The stranger nodded, aknowledging her apology. "It's fine--My name is Grey." "Nice to meet you." Mifune turned away in disgust. "I do not understand why you are being so hospitable." Zen turned to him, and though she remained expressionless, he thought he could see her scowling slightly. "It is impolite to be rude to someone you have just met." The samurai glowered back at her. "Stop scolding me like I am some child..." They continued to argue, quietly, back and forth until Zen finally turned back to Grey. "My apologies, that was rude of me..." Grey waved her off. "No, it's fine," He reassured her calmly. "Well, I guess I'd better go." Suddenly, Zeln, who had wandered off, came running around the corner. "Hey, Zen!" He waved to her, skidding to a stop by her side. "Guess what, I--" he stopped when he saw Grey. "Who's the albino?" Grey's calm demenor suddenly disappeared. "...what did you call me...?" He asked lowly. Obliviously, Zeln continued. "No, like seriously, what's up with your hair...? Did you dye it, or something? Or were you born like that? Hahaha! It makes you look like an old man! And your eyes kind of creep me out...wait, are you scowling...?" The lightning unit finally seemed to realize what he had done as Grey began to glower at him. "Eeep! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He hid behind Zen. "You...really know how to get under a guy's skin, don't you...?" He grunted, obviously ticked off. Zen apologized sheepishly. "Ah...forgive--" "No!" Grey declared, "We must duel! You and I, outside of the town. That will settle things." The summoner opened her mouth to protest before realizing there was no changing his mind. She sighed heavily. "Challenge accepted...." *** "Remind me to never let Zeln wander freely ever, ever, ever again..." Zen moaned as she and Lancia trudged to through the forest, to the clearing outside of the village. The young chef laughed once. "Yeah, you're in a real pickle, aren't ya? How are you going to fight the guy?" The summoner shrugged. "Maybe he'll be fine with martial arts...I don't wish to use my powers in this situation." They reached the clearing, where Grey was waiting, arms crossed. Zen walked until she was fifteen feet away from him. They stood, staring at each other. The wind coasted over them dramatically, blowing leaves over the soon-to-be-battle field. "Alright," Lancia called from behind, "I want a clean fight, see? No funny buisness." She placed her hands on her hips authoritatively. "You wanna use martial arts, or what?" She addressed Grey. The young man didn't break eye contact with Zen, and answered, "No. We'll go all out. Use any abilities you have, Zen." Zen flinched slightly, but nodded. "Understood..." Lancia raised her pan into the air. "Alright! Do your best!" She swung the pan down, leaping back and out of the way. "Begin!" Grey was the first to move, dashing forward at incredible speed. Zen created crystal shards that sprouted from the ground, rushing forward to attack him. He twisted around them, swinging a punch at Zen. She blocked it with her fore-arm. He's strong...''She thought, And a light-type, too.'' She shoved him back, executing a round-house kick. It was blocked by Grey's own kick, and he managed to land a hit on her, light sprouting from his fist. She was knocked back, but managed to land on her feet, un-harmed. She unleashed a barrage of crystal needles, sending them flying. He expertly dodged all of them, being scathed with only a scratch or two. He launched two orbs made of light in her direction. She side-stepped one, but was hit with the second. She grunted, staying upright. She outstretched her right arm, growing a jagged crystal rod. She gasped it in both hands, swinging it, hard. Grey shifted to recieve the blow, but the force of the attack caused him to lose ground. He finally ducked down, letting the crystal pass over him. While Zen was still in the momentum of swinging it, he dashed forward at threw a punch at her gut. She gasped as air left her lungs, latching onto his forearm so he coudn't get away. In her right hand, she shrunk the crystal shard, and swung it at him like a knife. Again, he ducked, kicking her legs out from underneath her. She tumbled to the ground, counterattacking by kicking him in the face. He was in the process of creating another light orb when her foot connected with his jaw. It discharged as he was thrown back, blowing both of them several feet apart. Zen pushed herself up, catching her breath. On the opposite side of the battle field, Grey was doing the same. Before he had a chance to fully recover, Zen jumped to her feet, holding her hands out in front of her. A spiral crystal formed in her hands, growing rapidly unitl it took the shape of a dragon. It's sapphire eyes glistened as wind howled through it's in-animate lungs in a haunting roar. It dove forward, dipping into the ground once, and springing up to swallow him. Grey began to charge a large light orb, releasing it into the dragon's mau, shattering it. Zen followed through with a second attack, flying through the crystal debris. Her fist found it's way to his gut, winding him. He twisted out of her attack, kicking her in the spine. She fell forward, recovered, spinning around and launching a crystal shard at him. He jerked to the side, the edge cutting his cheek. While he was distracted, Zen knocked him back with a crystal hammer. He tumbled a few times before he recovered, rushing forward with a light orb in his hand. He caught Zen in the ribs, blowing her back. She grunted as she went airborne, using the height to her advantage. She began to form a giant crystal pillar, vaulting it down as she began to fall. Grey easily dodged the large attack, and was met with Zen's second attack as she punched him into the pillar. He grunted, kicking up and catching her jaw as she rushed forward. She cried out, stumbling back. He followed tthrough, throwing a light orb at her. She barely rolled out of the way as it blew up next to her. They took a moment to catch their breath, both of them exhausted. The fight was going no where--they were evenly matched. "You have some pretty good techniques," Grey complimented, wiping some blood from his mouth. She nodded to him, clutching her side. "You as well...." *** "So...who's winning?" Zeln asked nervously, watching the battle as the sun began to set. Lancia shrugged, her chin resting atop her hands. "Hard to say. They're both pretty good. I must admit, I thought Zen would be able to win, no problem, but Grey is pretty agile." They watched quietly for a few more hours as they continued to clash fiercely. Again, they were blown apart by one of Grey's light orbs. They struggled to push themsellves up on each side of the feild. Silmultaniously, the stepped forward, then fell back down to the ground, passing out from exhaustion. "Well," Lancia got up, "I guess that concludes tonight's main event, ladies and gentlemen." Zeln eyed her wierdly. "Who are you talking to?" The cook ignored him, walking up to the two passed out peopl. "Ahhh, they're out cold..." "Hey!" A young, female voice cried out ahead of them. Lancia looked up to see a girl, probably around fourteen, waving and running to meet them. She smiled brightly, standing next to Grey's sleeping form. "Yo! That was quite a fight, huh?" "Who are you?" Lancia asked curiously. The girl pointed a thumb at herself. "I'm Ariel, Grey's friend. He told me about the fight earlier, so I came to get him." She looked down, nudging his head with her foot. "Looks like your friend did him one good, huh?" The fire unit crossed her arms proudly. "Naturally. Zen is our summoner, after all." She looked down at the unconcious Zen. "Of course, Grey didn't do too bad, either." Ariel grabbed the back of Grey's collar, dragging him back in the direction she came from. "Well, I gotta go. Sorry about the inconvenience!" Lancia waved after her. "It was no trouble at all!" She looked back down at her summoner's peaceful sleeping face as Zeln reached her, standing by her side. "So...when do you think she'll wake up?" He asked anxiously. She shrugged. "Who knows? But you better hope it's not soon," She smirked mischiviously. "I thought for sure I heard Zen say something about, 'never summoning Zeln ever, ever, ever again', or something like that..." Zeln grasped his head dramatically. "Ehh!?!?! You can't be serious! Oi, Lan! Lan? Tell me your joking! Lan!!!!" **** So it looks like Ms. Author learned how to write fight scenes..... .....now she just has to learn how to write endings. Meh, I tried. So, hope you liked to crossover, everyone. Thanks again to Ice Flower Princess for her permission--hope I didn't ruin your character, or anything... Thanks for reading~ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts